


Pain and Pleasure

by deanandsam



Series: Wincest Shorts [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 04:43:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20687690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Ever since Dean was used as a vessel by Michael, his shields had begun to fail, releasing bad memories. He needs Sam more than he realizes.





	Pain and Pleasure

There was nothing that gave Dean such empirical pleasure as hugging his brother.  
He wasn’t sure if it was purely physical for there was an underlying sense of completeness, of- dare he even think it—spirituality when his brother’s rangy body was pressed next to his own. 

Recently however, that sense of well-being had become therapeutic too.

Something had gone down with Dean after Michael had used him as a vessel. He wasn’t sure exactly how or why but the effort needed in keeping the archangel locked away in his head seemed to have caused a weakening of his walls, of the shields he’d always used to keep the bad memories at bay.

So now, when they elbowed and thrashed through his brain, demanding to be freed; from the earliest memories of the night he’d ran from their burning house with baby Sammy in his arms, to Cold Oak, to Stull Cemetery, right up to the most recent ones Michael had added when he’d laid siege to his mind and body; Dean would simply catch his brother in his arms and pull him close.

Given that the memories could flare up at any time without warning, Dean found himself searching out Sam’s touch sometimes at the most awkward of moments, like right now!  
He shrunk into himself as he felt the crescendo of sensations and images building up. He tried to battle them, to push them down but they were imperiously flooding his mind. He needed Sam.  
Problem was, Sam wasn’t in the bunker. He’d driven off to Lebanon for supplies. 

Before long, one of the other cars which Dean had brought up to stat, streaked out from the underground garage, tires squealing as Dean made the turn onto the road, heading for town.  
He tried to concentrate on driving, to banish the current memory which had pushed its way to the forefront. He saw himself on the rack, Alastair’s demonic visage leering at him as he got ready to use the knife in the most painful and inventive of ways.

Dean swallowed down the bile which had invaded his throat and pressed down on the gas, the speed gauge clocking up to max. 

With a gasp of relief he saw the Impala coming towards him in the opposite lane.  
Pulling onto the side of the road with a screech of brakes, he pushed open the door only to see the confused face of his brother peering out through the windshield, as he braked too.

‘Sammy,’ Dean croaked, rushing across to the Impala. ‘Sammy.’

‘Dean, dude, it’s okay,’ his brother replied, exiting the car to take his sibling in his arms, one hand cupping the nape of his neck, caressing the shuddering man while he held him close.

Dean breathed in the scent of his brother, a powerful elixir, potent as no other to calm this new malaise which had fallen upon him. As Sam’s warmth and familiarity spread through him, the images of hell faded until he felt secure enough to lift his head. 

Sam’s hazel eyes were filled with worry. ‘You okay? Is it just me or is this crap happening to you more often.’  
‘Maybe, I dunno,’ Dean replied, not yet ready to break contact with Sam’s embrace, the comfort it gave him better than any drug.

‘We need to fix it,’ Sam tutted. ‘If not it could escalate until you go crazy.’  
‘Like you with the Lucifer hallucinations,’ Dean observed.

‘Yeah. I wouldn’t wish that on my worst enemy, let alone my brother.’  
‘So, Mr Fountain of all Knowledge. What do you suggest?’  
:  
Sam smiled; Dean was definitely feeling better. He lowered his head to kiss the full soft lips. ‘Well for now I think we should relax and go through our options. Maybe Rowena can give us a hand.’

‘Do our options include hot, steamy sex,’ Dean asked with a grin, lighthearted now that his memories had been driven back into the strong-box where they belonged.  
Definitely feeling better Sam mused to himself!

‘They may do, but I’m going to be doing all the work. You need a little pampering,’ Sam replied.

‘If I hadn’t just heard you say those words, I’d never have believed it, Sammy. Winchesters don’t ‘pamper’.

‘They do now,’ Sam laughed, laying another kiss on his brother’s inviting mouth.


End file.
